n_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nintendo Forums Wiki:Community Portal
Latest bits of news and info Howdy to all the Wiki users, this is MFreak . In this area I plan to put any notes or bits of news that might pop up over the course of the wiki's creation. *A quick note, on the different member's individual pages please do not put down the members Rank unless they are in some Admin, Mod, Sage, or other Custom ranks that are less likely to change over time. *Lets start with the older member before we start moving on to the other members. Please take into account how active a member has been lately or how much they have contributed to the forums in the past while deciding which pages to create. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on the ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! * You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. Community Portal Category:Community